<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Avenger by Bolontiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864890">An Avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku'>Bolontiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to be a hero? What does it mean to be an Avenger?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work Drabbles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey… c'mon now," Tony's voice was a soothing balm as he held you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your knees weakened, your shoulders shook with how hard you were trying to hold back the sobs. It hurt, god it hurt so much, the way he had looked at you, those venomous words spilling from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT HE'S RIGHT!!" you cried out, the dam breaking, fat tears rolling down your cheeks as you clutched his shoulders, face buried in his chest. "Tony! FUCK! WHAT AM I DOING HERE IF I CAN'T SAVE ONE LITTLE GIRL?! One… child-" your voice broke. Your heart broke, it was broken, shattered into tiny little pieces and you didn’t care, you deserved worse, you deserved to be the one that- the one to have- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony held on, catching you as your knees gave out. He knew what this felt like, had watched as you gave your all on the battlefield alongside them. Shit, you had come back with more damage than any of them, that's just how it worked. That's how you worked. You took damage that others would, it healed- you healed so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time you had been too late, this time you couldn’t take the damage away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had been frantic to find you, the little body he held had stopped struggling before he had even found you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony struggled to not hate him. This wasn't his fault, just like it wasn't yours. Blame was to be placed on the enemy. Still, he could feel the ugly emotion curl low in his gut, his heart clenching as you sobbed uncontrollably, your fingers curling in his underarmor shirt. The way you struggled to breathe, the ache that he could hear echo in your cries, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that pain. Cuts and bruises still littered your face, Tony knew you would do anything to take more damage, to take the pain away from that small body, to save that child. He had been grateful for your help, but this was another reason he didn't want you there. Your mixture of powers was still unreliable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Bucky right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That begged the question though. Who deserved to be called an Avenger? Who deserved to call themselves a hero at all?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve watched as you moved along slowly, Tony looking over at him. The battle had been hard, but they had managed with minimal civilian casualties. The team was tired and beaten, but thanks to you, they had only bruises and a few cuts. The exhaustion of injuries that became nothing in a matter of seconds still weighted on them, each staring as you carefully and gingerly climbed out of the transport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't like it either Cap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will she be alright?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head, he had offered to help which you smiled and waved off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who cares? It's her part."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve moved quick, catching Tony's fist and moving the man back a few feet. "Buck go shower off, we're going to have a chat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cursed under his breath, anger rippling through him like a visceral being. "Fucking ass, what is his problem?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take care of it… just, go check up on Y/N."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shoved away from him, “you know he was reckless, taking more chances because she was there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nodded, Bucky had gone overboard, he’d acted differently towards you since the last mission. He had an idea as to why, but he would have to confront him. He stepped in front of Tony once more, “I got him, you get her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,whatever,” Tony spat out angrily, glaring daggers, “you know she’s just a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a year under us Tones, let's remember that. She came to us. Lets handle this the best we can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kept your arm close. It still ached, Bucky had been more reckless than usual. He had broken his right arm, snapped it out of the rotator cuff as well, you'd taken the hit. He had glanced at you briefly as you went down, the pain surging through you like never before, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you realized as you met his hard gaze. You wouldn't give in, watched as he shook his shoulder and snapped his hand, cold blue eyes snapping away from you as he moved back into the fight. You swallowed the waves of pain, focused on the Captain, the Witch, Tony…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teammates. Hatred. Anger. Fondness. Favored. It all connected with your powers. The more the person you healed liked you, the easier it was. The pain would be easier to manage, but… Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. All that hate and anger slid into you, compounding the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're making a mistake kid. All they will do is judge you, call me when you figure out I was right all along.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid shut behind you and you stripped as you limped along your rooms. Avengers Compound was vast and spacious, you had hoped to call it home. Tired of where you had been, what you had been doing, who you had run with. You'd wanted a change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water was scalding, you shivered despite it. The feeling of cold hard hatred still ran through you and much to your best efforts a small whimper escaped you. You screwed your eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll fit in just fine! The team is really great at taking in strays and it sounds like what you do is beneficial enough that Fury wants you here." Tony had been so kind, you had swayed closer to him. But he had been right. The other had been kind and sweet, even Bucky. He had been the warmest and looking back now you realized it was why it hurt so much more now. That happy smile morphed into a scowl whenever he saw you now. His anger and disappointment sank deep into your bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob tore up and out of you as dirt, grime and blood mixed into the steaming hot water, fingers clutching at the cool tiled walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony leaned against the paneled walls outside, scowl marring his face. He had followed you, walking in as the water had started hand raised when he heard the sound of your whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't really agreed to you being added to the team. Not at all, hurting a person so that they didn't? Even Natasha had voiced her concerns. Going over your dossier hadn't helped. Others had used you before, taken advantage, not a single fuck before to your well being. That would change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted it to change, wanted to see if you'd be interested in changing your life. No one should hurt this much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping out of the shower you startled coming face to face with Tony. Hand on your chest the other held out in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey… sorry, uhm, thought you could use some company?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took in a slow deep breath. "H-how long?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked over his shoulder, "not long, five minutes. Uhm, I got popcorn started and I could have the kid come over and join us for a movie? He's pretty knowledgeable when it comes to films."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at him for a moment, what was he up to? “I have a call to make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded, “uhhahh!! Well, I asked the kid over, if you’re okay with that? I know I was asking but he likes to hang out an-” he pointed at the ceiling as the doorbell rang, dark brown eyes swept down you and right back up to your eyes, “how bout, I get that, get the snacks and Pete can pick out the movie while you get dressed and make your call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded holding your towel in place. Tony grinned broadly, slowly moving back and out of your room into the living room. You stared at the door for a minute longer before quickly changing and grabbing your phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… y-yeah, it’s me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So?”</p>
<p>You sucked in a shuddering breath as he wrapped the bandages around your wrist, further up your forearm. “I-” you looked away as he looked at you, “you ever? It’s like when you are walking and suddenly you can’t breathe?”</p>
<p>“Like the world swallows you up, but there’s the screaming in your head no one else can hear?”</p>
<p>You looked at him, “yes…”</p>
<p>“And the way they look at you,” he placed medical tape over the end of the bandage. “Why- why don’t you just heal yourself?” he asked sitting against the counter opposite you. </p>
<p>You looked around the kitchen, “nice place you got here.”</p>
<p>“Deflecting,” he growled at you.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about that.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you here?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“I just,” you licked your lips, shoving away the image of Bucky’s disapproving glare. Hateful words, the ache that was ingrained deep in your bones, anger darkening your soul. “I just…” you shook your head, “I should go.”</p>
<p>He caught you as you stood, arm wrapping around your neck, pulling you in, your hands falling against his chest, his hand buried in your hair, “we will always be here. You don’t have to kill yourself for us, we won’t judge you or expect everything from you.”</p>
<p>“Nnmmgh!”</p>
<p>He sighed, listening as you whimpered, fighting the sobs that had torn your soul, the pain that wracked your body. “You’ll let them kill you? We’re not so bad… nobody asked you to be a superhero dummy.”</p>
<p>But you deserved this, you couldn't even save one small child- “can I..?” you buried your face in his chest as your voice broke.</p>
<p>“Just fuckin’ cry, I won’t say anything.”</p>
<p>And as you stood there in his embrace, he didn't, his familiar presence a soothing balm to your soul. The broken sobs leaving you breathless as you leaned into him, fingers curling in his shirt.</p>
<p>Criminals, villains, the bad guys, these were the ones you had left, they were the ones that had smiled as you declared that you were going to be a good guy, a hero.</p>
<p>They were the ones that opened their doors, readily welcoming you back into their homes. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She did it on purpose!"</p>
<p>You flinched as Tony pushed you behind him, Steve pushing Bucky backwards, "c'mon Buck, what did we talk about?"</p>
<p>"ITS HER DAMNED JOB!" He cried out, "you could've done it sooner, but you left me out there injured! DO YER DAMNED JOB ON TIME!! BE EFFECTIVE!!"</p>
<p>"Do you think you're the only one out there?!" You cried angrily from behind Tony, "there are also civilians out there that had been injured, I cannot be expected to follow you around, making sure that you stay in prime condition- don't be an ignorant fuck!"</p>
<p>Tony snorted, turning and catching you round the waist, "she has a point, she's not your personal healer."</p>
<p>Bucky growled as Tony stalked away with you in his arms. Glaring at Steve who had pushed him back, "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Buck… you are going to get along with her. She has these powers and I don't understand why you hate her so much."</p>
<p>"Steve! She keeps dropping the ball, first that kid, then today! She needs to step up or back off, we don't need her around."</p>
<p>Steve chewed on his bottom lip, looked at Bucky with disappointment. "Losing that kid hit bad huh?"</p>
<p>Bucky scowled, turning away from him and cursing, "ya don't know what your talkin' bout Stevie. That mutants gotta learn to be better!"</p>
<p>"Like Wanda?"</p>
<p>Bucky whirled around, "you cannot compare Wanda to that-!" he exclaimed motioning towards where you and Tony had disappeared.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head, “what is it with you and her Buck? Why won’t you tell me?” Bucky shook his head, “fine, you're grounded, no missions until you can say something nice, apologize and learn how to work effectively with the team.”</p>
<p>“It’s not me, it's her!!”</p>
<p>Steve shoved Bucky backwards, “ya heard me, effective immediately, I’ll figure out who will take over your missions you got coming up. Deal with it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Tony followed you out, once he sweet you down, hurrying to catch up as you made your way down towards the car lot, “where are you going?”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “I have to get out of here for a while,” you stopped as he ran to the other side of the car, “please… just, I need some alone time away from here.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed, leaning over the roof of the car, “you break it you bought it.”</p>
<p>You nodded, smiling tightly as he stepped back, letting you climb into the car and watched as you drove out and away. “FRIDAY keep an eye on her, if she gets into a wreck let me know and be ready to have a med unit deployed."</p>
<p>“Of course Tony.”</p>
<p>“Thank you sweet thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t talk. Not on missions, not when the two of you were alone together or with others. More specifically he didn’t talk to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You exhaled slowly, it was like poison, breathing living poison. Being so close to someone that emitted nothing but hatred and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could make the argument that he had found you too late, that he had been the one that ran too slowly with a dead child in his arms, but when a child is lost- there was no one to blame. You were left with the hole in your chest and that ache set deep in your soul. You tried for better, save more lives and never forget why you were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You would be a hero… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even remember why you became a hero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was a bit surprised, he felt as if you hadn’t spoken all month. Now sitting out on the lawn and you asked him that? He opened his mouth and snapped it shut, looking at you he tried again, but words failed him. Tony looked across the lawn, following your line of sight, Bucky was training with Sam. He studied at you; pale, you looked thinner, shadows under your eyes. “Has he said something to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, everything is a team effort and I will be a better teammate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had been happy, grin nearly splitting his face in half. You had been paired with Bucky, Steve watching, going over the reports and debriefing the two of you when you came back from each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” you answered, pushing off the ground, looking at Tony in surprise when he caught your wrist; your wrist which was wrapped in bandages, soft brown eyes studying them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re friends, right?” you stared at him blankly for a moment, nodding rigidly. “There was a time,” he started tugging you down to sit next to him, “when Steve nearly took down the entire US of A for that guy. I hated him for it.” He grinned as he felt you swivel your head to look at him. “I know, me and capsicle are ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>such good friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>’!" He scoffed with a light laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But god I wanted that greasy long haired robocop dead,” he dropped his head to his arms, dark brown eyes on you. He looked young, arms resting on his knees sitting in the grass beside you, “he killed my parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked across the lawn at Bucky, the man laughing as Sam took him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t kill my parents, but he did. He had no choice.” Tony sucked in a deep breath, “the life of a superhero is difficult, full of choices that aren’t easy. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it? I don't understand Buck," Steve handed him a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled, "it's-" how did he explain? It wasn't you, it wasn't that he hated you. He hated that you were so quick to take the damage. He understood that you had the power to heal, but the fact that you took it so readily. From others that didn't deserve it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't deserve it. He had tried to get Steve to reassign you to someone else, Tony, Peter, Wanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate her-" he scowled, unable to put it into words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when he was downright cold to you, when he was doing his best to push you away, you still showed up. When Steve asked if you had any problems on mission you shook your head, that damned smile on your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Bucky didn't hate you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head at him, "maybe tell her how you really feel, I can read all that on your face, but she needs ya to quit it. I know you're better than how you've been acting. Like it or not, she's gonna be here for awhile."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky dropped his head, Steve's laugh echoed into the night air around them. How was the punk always right about these things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony Masters, Ant as you called him, was the smartest man you knew. Before you had met Tony. He had tried to go a different route before, had tried to do it the right way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone thought his ideas were radical. If a few died for the majority- wasn't that good? Wasn't that how things were done?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The government did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat beside him, his hand on the base of your neck. "You don't wanna come back." He chuckled when you looked at him. You'd been meeting him, quietly, taking the car out and parking it. Walking to this spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned crookedly at you, shaking his head, "no, you don't belong with us anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ant, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid, that guy is doing his best and if that idiot doesn't change I don't mind visiting him. But if you come back… this life will kill you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't belong anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at you, hand running into your hair and mussing it up, making you growl at him. "You'll be okay, stick with it and maybe they can find somewhere else for you. Somewhere safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dropped your head, feeling empty- safe. You weren't sure what that felt like anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS: ANGST? ANGST? IDK how to warn for these aymore</p>
<p>LAST CHAPTER!!!! Thank you for reading this mini series of my work drabbles! For loving on it and leaving comments and being angry lol it warms my heart &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat separate from them, the quinjet was spacious. Tony winked at you from the front, you offered him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four of you, you only came cause Bucky was on the roster. Same old song and dance, villains, end of the world, civilians…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why were you even called out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned at the floor, looked over when someone sat next to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should hang back and be careful." You nodded looking away from him. "I am trying here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your shoulders relaxed, he wasn't lying. It was easier to breathe and there wasn't that over flow of hate, even though it was there, it just wasn't aimed at you. "You shouldn't hate yourself as much, it's exhausting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky didn't move, kept his arms crossed over his chest, "I know I haven't made it easy for you, Steve should have put you with someone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged, "life is hard. I've dealt with it, not even Tony hates you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed silent for a long while, you felt the tension between the two of you wane, you let out a long breath, Ant had been right. "You should do something better than this, maybe… Tony can find something for you. Something safer. I like you, you could do better than us, you could work in a kids hospital…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better than you?" You looked at him sideways, lips curving at the corners, eyes crinkling shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky felt his cheeks redden as you smiled at him, it was genuine, soft and wide, he liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be okay, stick with it and maybe they can find somewhere else for you. Somewhere safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe after this… you can join Tony, Peter and me. Bring the ice cream." Bucky relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips as he nodded reluctantly. "I'm sure Tony won't mind," you added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to tell him, tell Ant he had been right. You leaned into Bucky, who tensed for a moment before he softened next to you, you felt your body heal. The ache in your bones dulled, bruises stopped hurting, if you checked they would probably be gone. You could see the cuts on your knuckles disappear, so this was the turning point?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tensed as Bucky dropped his hand on your head, heart warming as he mussed your hair up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, this was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath hitched, the pain was unbearable, a scream tearing out of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear them, Bucky screaming your name, Tony demanding you stand down, begging you to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ant crying out to you, asking you to stay back. “You’ll die..!! STOP IT!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You exhaled, dropping to your knees as your body was torn apart, you healed just as quickly and the pain had you slipping in and out of consciousness as you struggled to push back to your feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still they fought…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>the life of a superhero is difficult, full of choices that aren’t easy. Why are you here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wondered, could you find your place here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Could you be an Avenger?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be Ant, it had to be them, your old life and new coming together to clash. Literally tearing each other apart in battle and you couldn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't stand down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did it mean to be a hero? Sacrifice, pain, dedication, endless training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter echoed through your mind. Ant shoving, Tony and Peter tossing popcorn at you, Ant reminding you to be better. Bucky, Bucky finally softening. Your old and new life clashing, colliding, you couldn't choose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streaked down your face, how had you come between them? How did it come to this? You screamed as Wanda battled with Enchantress, Bucky and Steve driving into the powerhouse of your old life Goliath, and Ant fighting against Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't choose, each attack stronger than the next, each blow driving you back, the pain resonating through your entire being, teeth chattering as Bucky took a blow to the jaw, breath escaping in a quick exhale as Tony drove his fist into Ant's gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How were you supposed to choose?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mr. Stark says it's been hard on you?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You stared at Peter, "aren't you afraid?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He smiled, dropping his head to your shoulder, "always."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't choose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this what it meant to be a hero? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you continued, if you took the damage, you weren't sure you could. You grimaced as a gash appeared along your cheek, your ribs ached as they cracked; pain radiated throughout your body as you continued to take all of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You met his gaze, you still didn't understand your power, you didn't understand why you were here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was why you had come, this was why you were here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To save the lives of those you loved. This is what it meant to be a hero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You exhaled as the world darkened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>